Of Spies,Time Lords and Vampires
by cypher95
Summary: 1969, the world is on the brink of change. Something dark lurks at the heart of the UN's newest earth defence program SPECTRUM and not even the combined forces of The Avengers, Adam Adamant, The Doctor,James Bond and the Diogenes Club can hope to stop it.
1. A Vintage Year for Time Lords

The awful man was still talking, Bertram had attempted to squeeze past him on no more than four occasions yet he somehow managed to corner him repeatedly.

"Look just who are you?" Bertram tried to shout but it came out as more of a squeak

"Oh didn't I say? I'm the Doctor" The lunatic extended one gangly hand.

"Err Doctor who?" Bertram let out a small sigh, men who introduced themselves as Doctor usually attempted to sell you miracle tonics soon after .

The man smiled as if Bertram had said something particularly funny "technically it should be Doctor Whom, but that's neither here nor there I suppose." Now the lunatic is giving me advice on grammar thought Bertram and he reminded himself to avoid any more of these charitable events, he was all for helping the sick as long as he didn't need to deal with them in person.

"Anyway." Said the Doctor stretching his hands "before I got carried away, discussing what was it again?"

"Native dishes of Bohemia?" said Bertram in what he felt was his sarcastic voice but too many others sounded like he had a bit of a cough.

"Yes! Very fascinating subject especially when one considers... no can't get off track where was I" The Doctor produced a small yellow pill and handed it to Bertram "Helps with the." He said pointing at his throat.

"Throat?" Bertram was bewildered

"Yes, yes nothing to worry about, any way I was looking for a fellow, Leather mask and a raspy voice not unlike yours." The stranger was gesticulating wildly "Goes by the Face, bit melodramatic but I supposed you'd have to be if you sounded like that" as he was speaking three men detached themselves from the main throng of the party and walked over to where Bertram and the Doctor stood.

"Please Gentlemen could you step outside for a moment" The lead man said, Bertram sighed with relief being chucked out was better than continuing to listen to the lunatic. There was a sharp click and Bertram saw that the men held revolvers; he let out a small yelp and hid behind the Doctor.

"Now now Bertram," said the doctor puffing out his chest and holding the lapels of his Tweed coat "Face death with dignity."

The lead gunman smiled "well that's good I do prefer when you don't put up a fight isn't that right chaps?" his partners a small Scotsman and lumbering brute replied with an "aye" and a barley human grunt respectively.

"Then again, Dignity isn't all it's cracked up to be, just ask my predecessor" The Doctor flung his arms wide and cried "Good Lord that man had a gun!"

The three men briefly panicked but the lead quickly took control of the situation "Nigel, Alec cover the Crowd" the two men spun quickly and levelled their guns on the crowd.

"Now," shouted the lead gunman never taking his eyes off the Doctor "If we all remain where we are standing this can all be over in a few minutes."

Murmurs spread through the crowd but any thought of action was dispelled by the guns. "This Man" shouted the lead; he pointed the gun at the Doctors forehead "This man has come to the attention of our employer, poking his noise in things that shouldn't be poked at, due to this I am sad to announce he must be killed" screams now sprang from the crowd . The lead cocked his gun and grinned viciously, The Doctors gaze never left his.

After the man in the tweed coat had drawn attention to altercation the man had been slowly working his way to the front of the crowd, in one hand he clutched his cane in the other a steal tray which he had taken from a most agreeable waitress. By now the lead blaggard was shouting, clearly mused the man, getting too much into the theatricality of it all.

As he neared the front of the crowd he heard someone cry out "Good lord he's going to kill that poor man, wont somebody do something." now it would seem was the time to act, He leaped from the crowd hurling the tray at the lead gunslinger. It smacked the back of his head and sent him clattering to the floor.

The man took the opportunity to engage in his own theatrics "Have no fear Ladies and gentlemen!" he turned and bowed to the crowd "Adam Adamant is here."

The Doctor was slightly taken aback, his plan to get out of the situation it seemed was no longer necessary, a drinks tray had seen to that, his would be rescuer had however failed to take into account the two remaining gunman. The Doctor flicked his sonic screwdriver at the guns and it emitted a low shrieking sound. Bertram he noted had in all the action taken the opportunity to curl into a ball and begin weeping.

Adamant turned now to face the remaining villains, he had timed his actions perfectly and he felt his plan for dealing with these two was particularly ingenious. He turned to face them knowing they were about to waste there ammunition, they cocked their guns, Adamant grinned like a schoolboy. The Brute and the Scotsman pulled there triggers, the guns fell apart in their hands.

Adamant was equally if not more confused than the two men, he looked at the man in tweed who was waving a small metal cylinder at him. Had he done something? Adamant didn't have time to ponder this as the two men now ran at him, he swung his can to the side pressing a small latch as he did, the covering twirled through the air and hit the Scotsman in the chest he smashed to the ground. The brute unaware or uncaring of his companions fall continued towards Adamant. The Brute lunged at him; Adamant stepped to the side slicing the sword cane across the back of his legs. The Brute landed with a sharp cry.

"Adam Llewellyn De Vere Adamant at your service." said the man and he extended his arm to the Doctor.

"Very impressive fencing Mr Adamant, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Whom?" said Adamant razing an eyebrow, the last man he had met called the Doctor had attempted to drop him into a pit of acid.

"Finally someone who gets it right," Said the Doctor grinning, he now grasped Adamants hand and shook it profusely. "Pleased to meet you"

Adamant had the feeling he wouldn't get an answer to his first question so he posed another one "Why were those men attempting to kill you?"

"Well you see I was investigating the activities of this fellow called the Face,"

"The terrorist? I know of him indeed in many ways he is my greatest foe."

"Oh? how terribly rude of me," said the doctor "feel free to have a pop at The Master or something you know even out the odds" he drew out a folded sheet of paper and passed it to Adamant.

"The first time I confronted him," the doctor was walking backwards towards the door "I managed to life that little titbit, swapped it with a pamphlet on cryogenics don't expect he will make head nor tail of it "

"Doctor, I can barely make sense of what you are saying" Adamant said laughing "what is this?" He held up the paper.

"Oh that," by now the doctor had reached the doors "that's the Faces current master plan, you two being arch enemies only seems fair if you put a stop to it." The doctor flung open the door dramatically and ran off.

Adam Adamant unfolded the paper and quickly took in its information, for all his evil it could never be said the Face lacked bravado. Adamant began to formulize a plan to thwart the scheme; The game was as Mr Holmes would say Afoot.

The Doctors head leaned back through the door "Thought I should mention, The plans set to begin in about an hour" his head disappeared again.


	2. Bond and Mother

Bond was lead into the small room by the tall silent blond woman, Bond had attempted the usual flirtations but the woman was no Moneypenny. The Room contained a leather armchair and a small projector, Bond took the seat and the Blonde left the room, she returned minutes later wheeling in a fat man. The Wheelchair was placed parallel to Bonds armchair the projector acting as a breakwater between the two.

"Thank you Rhonda," said the fat man, the woman curtsied and took her place behind the projector. "Good morning 007 thank you for joining us at such short notice."

Bond growled at the man "Hullo Mother," The fat man assigned agents to deal with more unusual threats to Britain "I don't care what the assignment is, give it to Stead or better yet get Diogenes to look into it." Bond face had contorted in vicious anger; Voodoo nonsense was outside his purview.

"Now, now Mr Bond please remain calm, I'm afraid Stead is already on assignment and the Diogenes Club has gone silent." Bond's anger dissipated, if Diogenes wasn't returning Mothers calls something big was going on.

"Ok Mother, I'm listening but make it quick." Bond snapped, Mother clasped his hands in mock delight, He signalled that Rhonda should start the projector. The woman cranked the camera and it sprung to life. The far wall was illuminated, a group of men appeared. At the centre of the group sat a grey haired man in an orange turtleneck, the men were all smiling.

"You recognize these men?" Mother gestured a flabby hand at the projection.

"Spencer Daniels, former rocket scientist, founder of the Global Rescue charity, I'd hazard that the others are his sons." Bond spoke mater of factly.

Mother again clasped his hands mockingly "Top marks Mr Bond, you'll go far," Bond wanted to strangle the little fat man. "Anyway owing to his work with BERG in the 50s Daniels was hired to help with creation of the UN's latest earth defence program"

"SPECTRUM" you didn't need to be in the higher echelons of the world's various secret services to know this mused bond, SPECTRUM has been all over the news.

"Yes quite," continued Mother "Daniels and to a lesser extent his sons have been working on SPECTRUM'S global headquarters The Valiant" Bond sighed heavily he didn't need the background just the assignment.

"Get to the point Mother."

"Very well, since the completion of the program there has been a significant shift in the Daniels household. His sons once international playboys have went worryingly quiet whilst Spencer has been making increasingly foolish appearances around London's night spots." Mother paused and let the information sink in.

"Presumably this switch has occurred since the completion of Valiant, and your department fell that this warrants an investigation, you want me to find Spencer and interrogate him?" Bond leaned back in his chair smugly "I can see why you brought me on this rough and tumble really isn't Steed's style."

"Exactly Mr Bond, that and the fact Mr Steed's dealing with another matter related to SPECTRUM, Intel suggests that Spencer will be in attendance at a party tonight"

"Where is it being held, presumably you have an invite for me?"

"Oh you won't need an invite it's not that sort of party, just arrive at Ladbroke Grove around 7:30 this evening you'll know where to go" Bonds stomach sank he had bad memories of Ladbroke Grove.

"Cornelius" he spat out.

Mother grinned "ahh yes one of Mr Jeremiah Cornelius's famous does, somewhat fun I've heard."

Bond glared at him "You don't know Jerry Cornelius."


	3. Van Helsing-1969

Lorimar Van Helsing cautiously crept through his narrow corridor; he reached a small table and quickly ran his hand along the underside until he found it, he pulled out a small silver dagger, after his son's death Lorimar had taken a number of precautions especially since he now had Jessica to consider. He flung the door open and dived through holding the dagger out in front of him.

"Richard Jeperson, what in the devil are you doing" Lorimar shouted at the man "You as well Miss Veil" he added as an afterthought, the tall red head tutted.

Richard Jeperson, The man from the Diogenes Club sat stretched out across Lorimar's favourite arm chair, one leg dangled over the arm of the chair; He wore a pink frilled shirt, garish yellow bell bottoms with a studded black belt, black Cuban heeled boots and to top off the ensemble a velvet fedora in a dark purple. Vanessa Veil meanwhile wore a pink Mini dress with dark green stripes running up ether side, her go-go boots were of similar pink as the dress, It was a credit to Jeperson's taste though Lorimar that she looked positively conservative next to him. They both however clashed with Lorimar's spacious living room cum library.

"Your granddaughter let us in" said Vanessa who was absent mindedly flipping through a copy of De Vermis Mysteriis, had it been anyone else reading the book Lorimar would have probably burnt the house to the ground, just to be on the safe side.

Richard stood, ran his hand through thick black hair, flattened his Fu Manchu and walked over to Van Helsing and hugged him "Long time no see." At this Vanessa flung herself at the men and wrapped them both in a hug, she placed a kiss on Lorimar's check, the old man blushed.

"If you two are here to sign me up for another Brighton you can count me out" said the old man laughing.

"Oh god no," Vanessa said between fits of laughter "Remember the." She made an odd growling sound and clawed at him.

"Yes, Yes I do, it nearly disembowelled me, then you set it on fire if I remember rightly, I presume this isn't a social call?" Lorimar said detaching himself from the group; he quickly crossed to his armchair.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't," said Jeperson gravely "Show him the photos, Vanessa" she crossed over to the small desk, picked up an envelope and passed it to Lorimar, he opened it and pulled out the contents, the photos all showed the same object, a statue of a bat just slightly larger than a man, the statue was made of silver. "You recognize it?" queried Jeperson.

"Yes, it's a statue of Barbatos, said to be one of great vampires, there's quite an interesting history behind the statue, do you know of it?" Lorimar stood and went to his book shelf.

"No," Richard and Vanessa said in unison "we need all the information we can get our hands on, someone's pinched the statue" continued Jeperson his tone was grave.

This new information flustered Lorimar "If the statue has been stolen it is imperative that you find it, it's more than just a statue, it's a prison"

"A prison?" Vanessa was intrigued "for what?"

"A prison for Barbatos, or his spirit at least that's how the story goes" Lorimar ran his finger along the spines of the books, he found the book and flicked through it till he found the page "Here it is."

"The Great Vampires were creatures born in the first moment of chaos; they swept through the universe bleeding entire worlds dry, they universe lived in fear of these monsters until one day the gods came, they welded stakes of silver so large they filled the sky. The gods waged war with the beasts until only a few remained, Barbatos was one of the survivors, he burned for an eternity before falling to earth" Lorimar took a deep breath "Barbatos's body died but his malignant sprit lived on, the land where he feel became warped and twisted,"

"So Barbatos is responsible for Manchester" Richard joked, Vanessa gave him a nasty kick

"Go on Professor" she gestured

"Very droll Richard," said Van Helsing supressing laughter "anyway as I was saying Barbatos corrupted the land, here the seeds of vampirism were planted. For centuries no one would venture there until one day a man came, he was said to be a German soldier who had lost his family to the curse of vampirism, for days he laboured crafting the statue in that dark place fending off wave after wave of Nosferatu, after he crafted the statue he battled with Barbatos spirit in the astral realms trapping him within the statue," He closed the book with a heavy sigh "whoever has that statue has to be found Richard, do you understand me."

After they said there good byes Richard and Vanessa made their way to his Rolls Royce Shadow Shark a lean black car. As they drove back to the Diogenes Club they sat in silence.

"Why didn't we show him the photos of the suspect?" queried Vanessa breaking the silence "He could have told us whether he was a you know what."

"Catriona's ordered full silence we can't talk to any other departments let alone a civilian about the photos" Richard, Vanessa noted was merely parroting this information.

"What's the real reason? We both know Lorimar wouldn't tell anyone"

Jeperson sighed "You know what he's like when it comes to," He made hissing noises "We show Lorimar that photo and he'd go off and get himself killed."

Vanessa nodded they both knew of Lorimar's sons fate, she looked at the picture again still struggling to accept it. The first photo showed a man in a black and red uniform ripping a guard's throat out with his teeth. The photo showed the world's newest defender in the midst of vampiric blood lust, further photos showed similarly men and women drag off the statue as the blood red captain drained the blood of the security guards. Vanessa shuddered this was a monster that had to be stopped.

"Some hero" She mused, Richard nodded in agreement.

They made their way through the Diogenes Clubs front rooms, the usual cover of overweight cabinet ministers had been ordered to leave, as far as Catriona Kaye was concerned the Diogenes Club was now at war with SPECTRUM. They proceeded up the staircase to the chairperson's room; they entered and found Catriona deep in conversation with a tall man with a thin moustache.

"Richard, Vanessa," she said smiling "This is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. commander of the British contingent of U.N.I.T, He's going to help us win the war."


End file.
